


Zwei ist Eine zu viel

by ralf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: „Stop. Das ist zu verwirrend“, winkte Alec ab. „Bevor wir die Lage weiter besprechen, sollten wir eine Lösung für diese Namenssituation finden.“





	Zwei ist Eine zu viel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Two is one too many](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725337) by [ralf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf)



„Stop. Das ist zu verwirrend“, winkte Alec ab. „Bevor wir die Lage weiter besprechen, sollten wir eine Lösung für diese Namenssituation finden.“

Die rothaarige Lydia, die auf noch immer ungeklärte Weise ins Institut gelangt war, betrachtete ihn hoheitsvoll. „Ich mache es euch einfach. Nennt mich Genie und sie weiterhin Lydia.“

Lydia guckte empört. „Wohl kaum! Für dich bin ich ab jetzt Frau Abgesandte des Rates!“

Alec massierte sich die Schläfe, die langsam aber sicher zu Pochen anfing. „Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Wenigstens irgendjemand hier sollte weiterhin Lydia genannt werden.“

In Genie-Lydias Augen trat ein Funkeln. „Wie du meinst..... Lydia.“

 


End file.
